College Version
by lovevampireacademy
Summary: This is.what happens when the people from Vampire Academy...
1. Chapter 1

# College version 1 #

Lissa, and I were finally in College. No more high school dramas, and worried parents when all you wanna do is party. I'm done with all this guy bullshit. See I just broke up with my boyfriend Adrian, who still wants me. And guess who is going to the same college as we are. abusive ex boyfriend who seems to think me falling in love with him and then him continuously hitting me was okay.  
Dumbass. We opened up our new dorm room to meet our roommates. They better not be bitches. We were in the middle of the living room, there was a sofa, and and a chair. In front of the couch was a glass coffee table, and a tv across the room. Some of the walls were painted blue, and some were painted yellow. There was a door next to the tv which was the bathroom, and next to that was another door that was a room with two beds, and two dressers. Across from the living room in the corner was a kitchen. In between the kitchen and livingroom, is a hallway with one door on the right side. That was another room there were two twin beds, and two dressers across from both of the beds. There was one closet also. "Alright girls I am absolutely done with guys! I dont want to kiss guys... I don't even want to talk to them! I just wanna party with you girls," I yelled right when I was done looking around. "Well you certainly sound like fun," a short skinny blonde girl who looked way to young to be in through the door. She actually resembled a porcelain doll. "Hi, I'm Rose, and this is Lissa," I was about to shake her hand, but than she gave me a hug. "Oh, hey I'm Mia," she was wearing an angel pink tank top, and skinny jeans. Another girl walked in, and just sat on the couch texting. She had dark, long hair. And was wearing a deep blue long sleeve, and jean shorts. "Oh Tasha, this is Rose, and Lissa," "Hi, nice to meet you!" Lissa was very nice to new people, but I could already tell she was a bitch. "Oh hi," she said smugly.  
"Oh sorry, she's been a giant bitch lately. Her boyfriend just broke up with her like a week ago, basically the same day we all got here. And well she's been a little bitchy," Mia had whispered to us. I noticed Tasha look over at us weirdly like she knew we were whispering about her. "So, you guys can get the room across the hall, Tasha and I have the room next to the bathroom," she told us. "Well if that's okay with you guys," "Yeah, of course," I would rather share a room with Lissa anyway, considering she was just like a sister to me, and no thanks to sharing a room with Tasha. And it looks like Mia can handle her the best out of all of us. We walked into our room, and started taking care of our stuff. I had the bed, and dresser on the left. My bed set was just basic black, and Lissa was on the right with her purple bed set.

*2 hours later*

We walked back out to the living room, and Tasha and Mia were still in there sitting on the couch. With two guys. "Oh hi are you guys coming out with us tonight? Rose I don't think you need to answer that, considering that was the first thing you mentioned," Mia asked still very cheerful. "Hey I'm not really that much of a party girl, just had a bad break up though, but I'm still definitely going," I was excited. "I'll go," Lissa joined. "Alright, this is Eddie my boyfriend the best guy in the world, and Eddie this is Lissa and Rose," she pointed to this tall, dark haired guy. He wasn't bad looking, but definitely not my type... Especially if he's dating my new favorite roommate. "Hey, is she cool?" he asked Mia. "Oh she's definitely cool," she shook her head up and down. "And this is Dimitri, Tasha's ex boyfriend," she pointed to the hottest guy in the room, actually the hottest guy i've ever met. He was tall, very muscular. He had dark brown hair that was a little long, but sexy long, it was tied back at his neck. And his eyes, oh those eyes, they were brown like I could drown in them. I don't know but there was something about this guy. I had to literally bite my lip not to say anything, STOP it Rose your not supposed to be thinking about guys... But this guy. You are supposed to be with him. But... Adrian that was the hard part. He. He wo:uld either try to hurt me or who knows an what if this guy turned out the same way. Nice at first of course at first but then turns out to be a total asshole.  
"Hey, Rose," he had a hint of a russian accent. Jesus Christ he had a sexy accent too! He seemed to have a little desire dancing in his eyes towards me, but that could just be his eyes. "Hi there," I couldn't stop staring at him, and he was definitely looking at me back. Then I heard a knock on the door. "That must be Christian!" Lissa ran to the door. Christian was Lissa's boyfriend he shared a dorm room with my ex boyfriend Adrian. They peeked out of the corner holding hands. "Alright everybody this is Christian, Christian this is Mia, Tasha, Eddie, and Dimitri," "Alright so now that we're done with this prissy meeting each other stuff, can we please go party. 'Cause I really want a drink," Tasha whined. We headed out to the two cars, Eddie's and Dimitri's. Eddie, Mia, Lissa, and Christian already started heading towards Eddies car, and Tasha had already been in there for the last five minutes. I had decided to wear a tight jean skirt, and a red low cut tank top.  
"Guess you're with me," Dimitri pointed towards his car, god I love that accent!  
We got in the car, and started driving.  
"So where are we going?" I asked cause I honestly had no clue," "Just to a party at the other end of campus, it will only take five minutes," he looked over at me and smiled. God I loved his smile. "So you like to party?"  
"No not really, sometimes..." I wasn't gonna mention Adrian but I felt like I could trust him. "Its just I had just broke up with my boyfriend, so im taking a break from guys. It was a long realationship two years, i just didnt feel anything deep with him. More friendly than anything, and he drank and partied a lot... So it was over. And I just felt like a night out with the girls. I even promised myself I wouldn't even talk to a guy, and look where I am now," I kept it limited and wouldnt tell him the real reason we broke up.  
"Yeah I get it I dated Tasha for a year. I like her as a friend but not in that... and that sucks,"  
"What does?"  
"That your not gonna date anybody," he made me blush.  
"And why is that," he laughed for a second. And then stopped the car. "What are you doing?" he looked at me with those brown eyes. "I like you Rose, I really do. There's just something about you," he got close to my face, and I looked at his lips... Am I supposed to even be with guys this fast? I reached over and kissed his cheek gently. "I feel the same way, I really do. But you need to give me a little while, until I'm ready to be in a relationship again. Are you even ready yet?" "I thought that for a little while, but then I met you... And I want you," he put a piece of hair behind my ear, and twirled it a little bit. "I love your hair... It's beautiful. He pulled his hand down my hair to my mid belly. You shouldn't ever cut it," I smiled. "Alright, I'll give you a little while. Lets go,"he started the car. 


	2. Chapter 2

# College Version 2 #  
"So do you share a dorm with Eddie?" it got quiet so I stopped the silence.  
"No, I actually have my own apartment across town. Eddie shares it with his best friend Mason"  
"Is this Mason by any chance last name Ashford?" "Yeah I think so why?" this was so weird, I loved Mason like a brother. But we had lost touch he went to the same school Lissa and I had. "I used to go to school with him, we were really close too. He was like a best friend too, but I think he had a crush on me. He had moved Senior year though, I'm guessing to Eddie's school," "Oh look we're here," it was a regular dorm, and a regular college party. Ya know a bunch of drinking games, and kegs. Ton of people on the roof, dancing, music. Eddies car was already here. I went straight to grab a beer.

*1 hour later*

I had bumped Into Eddie, Mia, Christian, and Lissa dancing. "Hey Christy nice dancing," I winked at him and kept walking, and then some idiot almost spilt his beer on me. It was some goofy red head... Mason.  
"Hathaway, do you think I'm gonna be able to see you naked yet," "If Adrian wasn't lucky enough you think you have a chance," "Hey what's Ivashkov got against me?"  
"He must be able to dream better that's all," I felt an arm tug around my belly, and a little bit up my shirt. "You think I'll ever have a chance of seeing you naked?" he whispered in my ear. "Oh you definitely have a high chance," I gently put my finger in my mouth sexually, and then walked off.

*1 hour later*

I had like five beers by now, I was definitely passed the buzz, and very close to the drunk.  
"Alright your done with the alcohol," Dimitri took the drink out of my hand. "you don't need to get a hangover in the morning,"  
"Fine then you can come dance with me," I grabbed his hand, and started dragging him over to dance with me.  
"haha NO! I don't dance," "Then I'm gonna go grab another drink," I started walking off. "Fine come on," he grabbed my hand, and spun me around. He started slow dancing with me.  
"Dimitri, I don't think it's that type of dance," I looked up to him as he held me. "So?" I laughed. "okay," we danced the slow dance. And then I looked up into those eyes, and the way he looked at me was like no other. I reached up and was about to kiss him, and then Christian poked my shoulder, "We got to go, Eddies sick," The ride back was quiet. Dimitri stopped at the dorm.  
"So did you do anything new at the party?" I smiled up at him. "I danced with the most beautiful girl at the party, Roza," "What?" "It's your name in Russian," I looked at him, and he looked at me back like he could look through me. His eyes stared at mine those brown eyes obviously sinking into mine. I know i had just met him today but i felt like I knew him forever. And I think I was literally starring at him. He was just so sweet, he even had a name for me.  
"Damn it Rose," he hit the wheel. And reached over and kissed me, and those lips, those lips were perfect. Ive never felt this feeling before, and I kissed him back. I leaned over and sat on him, he held my hips tightly. He rolled his hips along mine, he started kissing my neck. Man did he know how to kiss. I bit his lip gently, and pulled back in not wanting to be away from them. He was still rolling his hips, but now harder, and he brought those lips of his back down to my neck. Sucking down, and lightly touching his tongue to my neck, god that feel. It made me moan. I broke away and put my face to his.  
"We're not supposed to be doing this," he looked at me with so much desire, and wanting. "That was your choice not mine," he kissed my forehead. "Yeah, we'll I'm sticking with that choice," I was about to give him a kiss on the mouth, but then quickly went to his cheek. I smiled at him then went out the door. He looked at me like he hated that I didn't give him a kiss. I ran up to my dorm room, and laid down and only thought about that kiss. Damn he's definitely the guy I want, and he definitely wants me back. Eddie, Mia, Lissa, and Christian weren't back yet. I actually had no clue where they were. I didn't expect Tasha to be back cause she ended up getting into another car with another guy. still feel those lips on mine.  
I pulled my shirt off, and grabbed my acdc tshirt, and licked at the big bruise that formed on my rib from Adrian, right before it ended. I touched it and it still stung, I felt a tear drip down my cheek. Looking at this made my stress rise, Dimitri an I's kiss made everything more stressful.  
I was about to fall asleep, but then my phone started going off. It was Mia.  
"Hello," "Rose," she was sobbing. " we got in an accident on the way to the store... Lissa's badly hurt," "Alright I'm on my way," I was now in shock my best friend holy shit what was I going to do. I think I ran and started my car faster than I've ever done before. I looked at the car clock and it was 2am.

*6 hours later*

"Excuse me Rose. I'm Dr. Davis, I just got out of surgery with Ms. Dragomir," a doctor who was kind of short, and had blonde hair. I have been here for a while and Lissa got the worst of it. Christian was in the waiting room with me. "Is she okay?" I spoke really fast wanting to know. "Um we expect she will be, she's In a minor coma at the moment," "I'm not stupid, you guys don't know if she'll be okay, a coma is a coma," I got really defensive when I was worried. Ive always been the type of person to hide my feelings. "Can I see her?" Christian asked. Christian always annoyed the shit out of me, and it was really fun making fun of him. I also hated him when he started dating Lissa. But he really loved her; like a lot. "Of course," he walked off.  
"Do you want to go first?"  
"Sure," I walked in and there she was living on a machine, looking like she was just sleeping. "Hey Liss, I must sound crazy I'm talking to you while your sleeping almost. Haha," I started crying, "I'm sorry Liss Im crying how is that going to get you the strength to get anywhere. It's just that, we're in college now, our classes start in five days. And I cant do this without, I might not even have gone to college without you, we've been through everything. So please wake up soon, please," I walked out, wiping up my tears. It was time to get myself out of these stupid tears.  
I breathed in and out to calm myself. 


	3. Chapter 3

*4 hours later*

Lissa was still In her coma, and I was getting more and more unsure if she was going to live. Which was making me more and more scared for my best friends life. I noticed the lines of my hair hanging in front of my face, just not quite touching. From where I had my hands on my head. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You should go home, and get some rest," It was the doctor.  
"I don't want to," I looked up at him. "It might help..." I interrupted him.  
"I said I don't want to," I yelled, obviously exhausted an stressed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere until she wakes up," After he left I noticed a big russian guy walking down the hall. I stood up from my chair. "Hey," he grabbed my shoulder, and gave me a sympathetic smile.  
"What are you doing here? How did you even know I was here?" I had a monotoned voice. "Eddie told me, and I'm here to see if you and Lissa are okay," "No. Lissa is not okay! She's actually in a fricken coma right now. And there's nothing I can do about it," "I know. But are you okay?" I swear I looked at him so badly.  
"Don't. Ask. Me that," he looked so sad for me, like his heartached for me. And that broke my heart.  
"So does that mean your not doing okay " "No," I turned away from him. And started crying, I had to cover my hands in front of my face. So he couldn't see me like this.  
"Hey," he turned me towards him, and I hugged him. My tears must of soaked his shirt. I looked at him with tears down my eyes. "I just. I hate. I hate myself. I hate myself because, last night when I was kissing you... Lissa was getting into a car crash," "Hey it is not your fault, no matter what don't think its ever your fault," his eyes showed he meant it, and he trusted me to be okay no matter what happens. I hugged him tightly, and his muscular arms wrapped around me. "she's gonna be okay, Roza," those words relaxed me immediately, the way he said it, the name he calls me, that voice. God I was falling in love him... Wait was I? Was I falling in love him? Too soon? Wait why the hell was I thinking about him, and not Lissa? "hey Rose" he pulled away and pointed to the doctor that was in front of us. I turned around and was ready to hear his new news. "Yes, doctor?" he was smiling.  
"Lissa... She's awake," my smile brightened up bigger than before, and I ran into the room and hugged her. Christian was already In there sitting next to her.

*1 hour later*

My soon to be sexy Russian boyfriend walked in with a pizza and four Pepsi's. "Anyone hungry?"  
"Dimitri's here? Lissa looked at me unknowingly. "Um... Oh yeah he's been here since noon,"  
"awwwww," she looked at me with a giant smile. "I'm gonna go get some napkins," He ran out of the room.  
"you should be with him Rose; he really cares about you," "We kissed last night," her smile got bigger. "So are you... Dating?"  
"No," I shook my head. "Why, not?!"  
"He wants to; it's just I just broke up with Adrian. He just broke up with Tasha. I just... Don't know how close he was with Tasha. He says he thought of her more as of friend. I mean is it to soon, I really just don't want to screw up with him, and its just the thing with Adrian it still really hurts," "You gotta learn to trust him, I could tell just from today that he cares about you. Out of one day of him knowing you he came down here straight when he found out this girl he likes best friend is in the hospital. And then he adds in lunch so you should go for it Rose," she held Christians hand. My best friend had a point but could I trust myself enough if anything. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Christian patted Lissa's hand and walked out the door. "Wait a minute what do you mean just go for it! Does that mean to date him... Or to have sex with him?" her eyebrows raised. And then she shrugged. "Both I guess. When I see you guys look at each other it's just like how Christian and I first did. You guys could be together forever, and he'd be your first," "Wait I'd be your first?" he gave me a suspicious look, he walked in right when she said your first. God this was so embarrassing I probably scared the shit out of him, now. I definitely know by his body he's not a virgin.  
"You're not scared of me now are you?" he was smiling, and came up and whispered into my ear. "I want to be that one and only guy you've been with," he was so damn sexy when he talked like that. And I might have slept with him now if we weren't in Lissa's hospital room. I really wanted to kiss him, and all sorts of things and I knew I couldn't , but wasn't sure if I could handle looking at him so I just just blushed and looked down. "So let's eat,"

*1 hour later*

"Alright I'm gonna get heading," Dimitri kissed my forehead. "Can I come with you?" he sat there smiling at me. "Of course," "Alright Liss, I'll see ya tomorrow. Bye Christian," *10 min*  
"So where are we going?" "Well I usually go to the gym around this time," "I didn't bring any of my workout clothes," I looked at him weirdly, not knowing what to do. "Well, it's not a normal gym. It's a fighting gym, ya know self defense. They'll have clean new clothes there for you, it's kind of a private spot," "You're taking me to a fighting place. I've never really been interested in that stuff, I mean my mom guards famous people for a living and she was never home so..." "Well everybody should know how to fight, I mean I've had to fight a lot because of the things that have happened in my life," things that have happened in his life, like what? I mean I know he lived in Russia but...  
"Like what?" he looked at me up and down like to see who I was, and if he could trust me or not.  
"Well in Russia I lived in a house with my three sisters, my grandmother, and my mother. But my father..." he had a evil look on his face, so I held his hand, and he held back tightly. " he'd come back every couple of years to rape my mother, and each time... She got pregnant, well the last time I saw him I was a teenager, it was a couple years after my little sister Viktoria was born. He came back to do it again," he shut his eyes, I could tell it was hard for me to tell me this, well to tell anyone about it... To even think about I was hard for him. I rubbed my other hand up his arm back and forth. "and I beat him, and we haven't seen him again since," he pulled into the place. "I've never told anybody that before," he looked at me, painfully before, I couldn't believe how strong he was to tell me that, to be how good he was for what he's been through. "I know," I reached over and hugged him. He hugged me back tightly.

*5 min later*

"Are you ready to teach me how to fight?" I asked him, cupping his face in my hands.

*1 hour later*

I fell on my ass once again, he might be sexy when he fights, and damn he was good. But he did not give me a chance, he definitely was not treating me like a beginner. "I'll get you one of these times," I stood up and leaned against the wall. "Haha sure," I smiled. He put his hand on the wall next to my head. I grabbed his body and pulled him closer to me, he looked at me with desire, and I brought my face closer to his. I looked a his lips and I wanted to kiss him, I mean I really wanted to kiss him. I rubbed myself against him, and reached up and bit his lip gently. "Do you want me?" I breathed out of breath. "Oh Roza more than anyone," his eyes looked at me, I mean really looked at me. I put my foot behind his leg, and kicked him backwards, and he fell, but then sat down.  
"Ha I got you," he looked surprised, but that damn wanting was still in his eyes. "Your good," I got on my knees and crawled over to him.  
"I know," I kissed him, as he laid down I followed his body. He flipped me over really fast, and gracefully. I put my arms around his neck. I felt my shirt lift over my head, and he looked up my body, and his wanting in his eyes raised. This might be it, I might be ready. "Wait we can't," he looked me in the eye. "Are you not ready?" his finger ran down my face. "I dont know... I guess not, its just I dont want to be thinking in my mind this might be it, I might be ready. I want to think I'm ready. And I want to be so In love, I'm falling in love with, I am falling so in love with you and it's only been two days. You just got to give me a few more,"  
"Okay, but can I still kiss you," he kissed the side of my neck. and it felt good.  
" Yes," he kissed the other side of my neck, and used a little bit of tongue and sucking. And he made it even more tempting for me to sleep with him. "Okay we need to leave," I stood up.  
He stood up to, and grabbed my hand.  



	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken me FOREVER to update... I had this whole chapter written out... just couldn't find the time to type it, with holidays and homework, and things like that. Richelle Mead owns everything Vampire Academy... well here it is:**

*Three Weeks later*

I woke up remembering everything that happened exactly three weeks ago on that Saturday. In the gym...that I now _love _so much. Damn he's giving me shivers just thinking about him, that muscle that was... basically everywhere on his body... his voice when he calls me Roza. The way when his hair stuck to his face, I swear that man is the only man who can pull off long hair... he could pull off anything! He could pull off wearing a fricken chicken costume, and he'd still be the sexiest man alive. I looked at my alarm clock, and it was only 7am. Holy Shit! I think that's the earliest i've ever woken up on my own. I looked over at Lissa who was still passed out... and drooling on her _favorite _pillow. I remember when she first bought that damn pillow case: she had gotten it last year at her favorite band's concert, Fall Out Boy. She spent 25 fricken dollars on it. I got bored of laying in bed, I had way to much energy, so I went and sat on the couch to watch tv.

I decided I needed caffeine if I was ever going to get off this couch... coffee time. And just my luck, we were out of coffee filters. Shit! How the fuck do four girls run out of coffee filters, in a week, we literally just bought them... this was just not my day. I was going to have to walk to the campus coffee shop, considerinng Lissa left my car at Christian's last night. I walked out door in my really short, cotton pink pj skirt, and really low cut aquamarine tank top. For some reason the only pajamas I had were all skimpy. And to top it off I couldn't find my shoes, so I ended up putting on slippers.

I walked into the coffee shop, that barely had anybody in it. Most of them were a ton of nerds, on there laptops, and nothing got there atention off of... whatever nerds do. Except for well... me. I finally found the waitress Sydney, who gave me a 50% off discount on my delicious hot chocolate, and coffee filters. I walked out happy, just now realizing how cold it is, made me shiver. I heard a whistle to the left of me... Mason.

"Hey Ashford, what are you doing up this early?"

"Never went to sleep," I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you didn't... not much has changed since high school has it?"

"Not true," he had a certain glimpse in his eyes... almost a tease."You certainly got hotter," I laughed as he looked up, and down my body.

"Cut the sex jokes Ashford... don't make me waste this Hot Chocolate pouring it on you," The only person I wanted to hear sex jokes from is a certain sexy Russian. He started laughing.

"Like the iced tea on Jesse Zecklos, Sophmore year,"

"Yeah, Well if he would have kept his hands off of me, I mean damn he was worse than you... Alright i'll see you later," I remembered how much I missed talking to Mason.

I just barely left Mason, and I think I was already frozen. I'm gonna end up like Rose from the Titanic, by the time I get home.

And all of a sudden I felt a muscular, but gentle hand run up my leg. And immediatly my body heated up, all my senses wide awake. I wanted him so badly all over again. I smiled, and leaned my body against him, my hand reached up into his soft hair. His soft lips moved down my neck, sucking and using the perfect amount of tongue. I moaned feeling his hand at the top of my leg. And then the real world hit me, realizing we were in public. I turned around facing him, his arms immediatly going around my waist, and smile full of desire i'm sure was in my eyes.

"I thought you hated public affection," he told me that Wednesday night, when I had gave him a hug in front of all our friends.

"I do," he swallowed breathing out, almost as if he was out of breath. My eyes immediatly looked up at his lips, noticing how they opened sightly. I would do almost anything to have his lips on mine, and his tongue touching mine... right now. But the campus was almost filled with people right now. "I had to touch you... just a little bit... you make me lose control," his eyes looked down at my lips. Butterflies immediatly formed in my stomach.

We started walking back, and immediatly when he stopped touching me, I was freezing again. Wishing we were as close as before, if not closer. I'm guessing he noticed, because he took off his duster, and put it on me. Making him ten times sexier to me, if that was possible. I reached up, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

When we got back Mia, and Lissa were trying to figure out how to use paper as coffee filters. Which just made me laugh, and Tasha was sitting on the couch texting of course.

I felt his hands rub up my body, starting at my mid thigh, going way up my body not stopping till he reached my shoulders taking off my... well his coat off of me. And putting it on the coat rack. Just that little touch, gave me shivers up my body.

"Hey dumbass's, look at what I got you lucky ladies,"I threw them the coffee filters.

"Oh my god, I officially love you," Mia glanced up at me.

"I know, I like _**need **_coffee right now, it's about the only thing that can nurse this hangover," Lissa sounded do congested.

"Pretty bad huh? I tried telling you that, but you just _had_-to keep taking vodka shots,"

"Did you drink at all last night?" Dimitri asked me.

"Nope... new record,"

"And, why not?" he had this special look in his eyes.

"Oh, just because I was a little too busy babysitting," I shot a look at Lissa. "And I was enjoying my time with a special Russian," he laughed, that accented laugh I could use as a lullaby to fall asleep to.

All of a sudden we heard an extremelly loud noise, from a phone being chucked at me, of course it missed me.

"You are such a whore," Tasha came up to me, and pushed me.

"Tasha, I wouldn't do that if I were you," I heard Lissa say across the room, as her and Mia were backing up as far away as they could. Lissa knew my past with bitches like her.

"Woah, where did that come from? And you're one to talk, I mean you were the one who gets in random guys cars, at every single party we've been to so far," I was in like shock of how, or why this was even happening.

"Well considering you are flirting,and doing many things with Dimitri, who I love, and you're just doing it 'cause you know we broke up," when she said the word love, she didn't even sounded like she meant it, it was more of a word she was showing off.

"That's not true, and you know it... and yeah you LOVE him that's why you sleep with different guys every night,"

"It is true!" She pushed me once again. "I know it, Dimitri yeah in case you don't know it's the only reason she's with you," She looked over at Dimitri, and I followed all he did was sit there with his arms crossed.

"Okay stop.." I pushed her back, and she fell back even further then I meant. "pushing me, or I swear to god you'll be in a lot a pain in your face,"

"Oh, really than do it," she got closer to me.

And I got even closer, we were about the same height. And me who meant it, looked her directly in the eye. "You sure, you want me to do that," and I think she got a little scared. Because her eyes just looked directly down.

"Rose," I felt a muscular, but gentle hand on me shoulder. I was going to still do it, until I looked up into those eyes... they made me me want to be better... not for him, but for myself. So I stepped back, and Tasha immediatly left. All our eyes just stared at the door for like 20 seconds, and she came back and grabbed her phone.

"Fine, Dimitri don't believe me, how much do you know about her? Huh?" and she stormed out. Why the hell was she doing this? I mean trouble just has to follow me every where I go. I finally found the guts to look at his brown eyes.

"Is she telling the truth?" I felt panic immediatly hit me, and I just wanted to crawl into a ball. None of it would ever stop, maybe I just wasn't meant to be happy. Maybe, I was meant to be alone, with zero happiness. But, when I looked into his eyes, I saw him in my life, he's the only guy who I saw actually giving myself to. And, I didn't ever want to let him go.

I pushed my hair back "If I was doing that to you, and she was actually telling the truth. Do you think I could actually kiss you like this," I reached up and kissed with all the feelings I had for him in me, it was a lot more pationat then all the rest of them. I felt my hands move in his soft, silky hair, and our lips connecting like magnets together, and our tongues moving against each other. And I never wanted to let go, I dont think he did either because he wrapped his arm around my hip, and pushed me closer.

And then I remembered Mia, and Lissa were still in the room, and I think he did too. 'Cause we pulled away at the same time, and wanted to go back in almost at the same time, due to the look in his eyes that was full of desire.

When I turned around I noticed Mia, and Lissa pretending they didn't see anything while making coffee. Dimitri's arm snaked around me, and pushed me to him. Behind me he whispered in my ear, "We need to get alone... ," which made me smile, and bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. I bent my leg backwards, and rubbed my foot against his special part. Making him groan in my ear.

"So do you guys want to go to the mall with us, and the guys," Lissa finally turned around, and asked.

"Depends on... when?" I wanted time with him so badly.

"In like an hour?"

"Yeah, we can go if you want," Dimitri spoke up.

"Alright, perfect. We're going to get coffee, cause one is not enough. And then go get the guys, we'll be back," They grabbed their purses, and left.

Immediatly he lifted me up, and brought me to the bedroom.

He layed over me, and kissed me, the same way it was in the living room. His lips then trailed down my neck, up unto the back of my ear, sucking on the special spot my brain goes fuzzy.

He looked up, so our noses were touching, and we were looking eye to eye. His hand, gentle as ever started to trail up my leg, higher and higher.

_His hand, trying to be gentle as ever trailed up my inner leg, higher and higher. His jade green eyes looking into me, like he wanted to eat me. Wow, he was hot, I was so absolutly lucky to have him, never did I think I was pretty or special enough to have him as my boyfriend. _

_Laying here in my bedroom, just making out on my bed made me feel alive. Even if I knew he wanted more, but he knew that. At least I thought that until he tried to take my underwear off from under my skirt. Made me squirm, but laugh "Adrian you know i'm not ready,"_

_"Come on, can we at least do a couple things," He brought his lips to my ear"Come on, I promise it won't hurt," He looked up my body, rubbing his hands all over,"Plus, you've got a perfect body,"_

_I pulled his hands away from those parts. "Those aren't the parts i'm worried about, my body... it hurting..." I was starting to feel very uncomfortable "I'm just not ready to go there with you yet," his face got very angry, a face i've never seen from him before. _

_"But you'd go there with any other guy in the school..."_

_"No Adrian, calm down I've never been there with anybody," Why was he acing like this? He was always the sweetest guy. _

_"Now you're a lying whore," He slapped me across the face, making half of my face sting, and making me fall off the bed. I was now in shock, why was this happening. _

_"Adrian... I think you should leave," I tried saying without sounding scared, or hurt. _

_He started laughing. "You think I should leave..." He grabbed me, and pushed me against the wall...hard. He was so close, I could smell his breath that smelt like cloves. "You. Are. MY girlfriend, I tell YOU when I leave. Got that?" I shook my head. He shook me again. "Say something, you stupid whore. Got it?"_

_"Yes, Adrian. I've got it,"_

_"Alright," he stormed out. Making me drop on the ground, I put my face in my hands, and cried. I didn't know what to do anymore... for the first time, I felt completly alone, and scared._

I pushed Dimitri away immediatly scared. I ran off the bed, sitting down putting my head between my head into my knees to stop the shaking.

"Baby...baby whats wrong? Did I hurt you?" Tears started falling down my face.

"No... just go, it's not you... just go," I felt his hand go on my shoulder.

"Look at me," I couldn't let him see me cry.

"Roza...look at me," That word, made me not be able ton help it. He gently held my face, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong?" So I told him, I told him everything that happened, with Adrian. The real reason Adrian, and I broke up.

"So it's okay, if I scared you away, and you leave me. It's okay you can go if you want,"

"No...no" he held me to him, I smelt his scent calming me down automatically. "I will never do that to you, I will never let anybody do that to you ever again," he made me look at him, and I believed him. "You are never, ever going to be alone again, it's going to be you, and me no matter what... I love you Roza,"I searched his eyes for a little while.

"I love you too," I reached up, and kissed him.


End file.
